Breathless
by Little Yugi Moto
Summary: Yugi goes to a club to forget about an old ex. His mind doesn't help though. YxYY puzzleshipping. Lots of hurt. Flames are fine. Short one-shot. Prepare your feels.
1. Chapter 1: Breathless

**Author's note: Hey guys newest story here so... hmm anyway this is an old story I found on my computer about when Yugi and Yami took a break. Yugi goes to a club to calm his nerves, but as you all know I can't help but add in a little bit of heartbreak. ^^ So sorry. Flames are welcome by the way!**  
**Warning: Characters aren't mine. They'd be terriblely heartbroken if they were. Besides you all know that. **  
**Yugi: You hate me don't you?**  
**Mun: No! -grins- Just like torturing you.**  
**Yami: -growls and hugs Yugi tight- Stop harming my aibou!**  
**Yumi: Yeah same here!**  
**Yuki: -pouts in Yumi's arms- Yeah!**  
**Mun: Oh hushie! Fine I'll write a fluff if I get five review okay!?**  
**Everyone: -cheers-**

**Dancing with Tears in my Eyes:**

_Here We Go_

_Welcome to My Funeral..._

The club's beat began.

The music pulsed without me.

_Without you_

_I don't even have a pulse..._

He left me all alone.

My insides so dark and dangerous.

No one will protect me, no one will love me.

_All alone it's dark and cold_

_With every move I die..._

Might as well dance. I started a dance only I and HE knew.

Dancing is odd without a partner. I might as well die. No one would care, no one would notice.

_Here I go_

_This is my confession note..._

I'm just the weak kid everyone picks on.

No big deal. I walk into the bathroom and stare at the mirror.

_A lost cause_

_Nobody can save my soul..._

_What's the point of living!? _My mind roars with this question.

My head ducks. A thought races through.

_Especially if you have no one to live for._

I lift my head and take a step back in fear. I give a sigh of relief.

It's only my relection. I thought it was HIM.

_I am so delusional..._

I walk out of the restroom quickly and make sure not to look back at the mirror.

I begin to dance. My memories of us together sink into my heart.

Cracking it, tearing it, and shredding my heart.

I dance differently trying to shake it all away.

_With every move I die..._

How many people have I hurt? Have I killed? All because of him.

Does he hurt inside? Does he miss me? No, probably not.

_I have destroyed a life_

_It's gone..._

My friends told me to get back at HIM for all he had done.

I couldn't...or I wouldn't? I'm not sure anymore. I miss him to badly.

He may not have showed it often but he cared...

I hope with all my heart he at least cared once.

_Payback is sick..._

He never told me why. Never told me how he realized. I know I did it someway somehow.

_It's all my fault_

_I'm dancin with tears in my eyes..._

Everyone around me is happy. Laughing, squealing, and joking. I'm dying.

I won't let it show. I refuse to cry.

_Just fighting to get through the night_

_Whose gonna care?_

_With every move I die..._

Broken cracked. In a million peices. While he stands there laughing. Mocking.

His laughter talks it says: You were such a fool. I never loved you. I could have done sooo much better. Now I am.

Tears stab at my eyes.

I wipe them away quickly before anyone notices and begin dancing again.

Must keep a low profile or HE may see me.

Talk to me. Hug me. Act like everything is alright.

_I'm faded, I'm broken inside_

_I've wasted the love of my life_

_Whose gonna care?_

_With every move I die..._

A man, who should never wear leather, steps onto the stage.

Wait.

Did I just think that?

That was RUDE! Oh well, I guess morals no longer matter anymore.

_When did I become such a hypocrite?_

_Double life, lies that you're copying_

I guess I never thought of a life without him.

I had planned everything out.

Our first kiss, first movie, first everything.

Only to have it shoved back in the worst possible ways.

_Trust me I'm paying for it_

_With every move I die_

_On the floor I'm just a zombie..._

What could I have done? How could I have known?

Well you know what they say, 'True love never lasts forever, just fairy tales end in happily ever after.'

_Who I am _

_Is not who I want to be..._

Look at me, I'm the dying one while he's out there having the time of his life.

I shouldn't bother him. Though I want to at least say hi.

I'm like a hopeless child.

Hoping with all my might mommy and daddy will get back together.

Even though daddy hates mommy and mommy bawls everyday because of it.

_I am such a tragedy_

_With every move I die_

_I have destroyed my life_

_My love is gone..._

I swung to the beat trying harder and harder to clear my mind.

I needed him. Not want, NEED. I need that man to survive.

No woman nor man could ever replace him. EVER.

When I swore to myself to date no other other than him, I meant it.

No girls, guys, trans or cross-dressers. No one. Just me.

I would never harm someone like that.

_Paybck is sick_

_It's all my fault_

_I'm dancin' with tears in my eyes_

A tear threatened to break through and it did.

More followed.

More and more and more tears.


	2. Chapter 2: Call Back

**Hello all again! LittleYugiMoto is back and this time (For TazzieLuv13) I have made my fic a little bit sweeter. A first for me doing a fluff so telling me what you think? R&R!**  
**Yugi: 0.o Is she okay?**  
**Yami: I have no idea... *holds Yugi close and narrows eyes* But I don't trust it.**  
**Yumi: Me either *hides Yuki behind her and growls***  
**Yuki: *is pushed* Hey!**  
**Me: Anyway, to the fic! **

**Breathless: Call Back**

-After the club-

I had decided that I would call Yami.

I knew it was a long shot, him answering. We stayed away from each other the entire time at the concert. The band played loud screamo music I wasn't really used to, that plus my emotions all out of place had made me become somewhat of a schizophrenic; I saw things bats swooping at me as I had curled up and cried, monsters tearing at my sanity and soul.

I needed Yami.

Yami is my lifeline. Yami was what I wanted. I didn't stop the tears as they crawled from my tearducts, spilling freely down my reddening cheeks. I walked into Joey's kitchen, I had spent the night there since my friends didn't trust me alone, and picked up the phone from it's hook on the wall. Taking in a deep breath I let me fingers slide across the numbers. Not even looking, yet knowing the cell's number as soon as I had touched the phone.

It rang.

And rang.

And rang.

For a moment I almost fell to my knees as they got weak when the click of someone answer. A tired yawn echoed after it, then movement. "Hello?" The tired voice sounded confused, probably not even looking at the number.

"Y-Yami?" I choked out my words catching quick in my throat, a freezing ball of regret and fear appeared in my chest. I clutched at my t-shirt, it had a simple symbol on it: a heart cut in two, one side purple the other red. One sleeve hung off my shoulder hiding the top of my checkered belt and black skinny jeans. The air felt rigid and frozen even with all the clothes.

There was fast movement on the other end of the phone as he had ran to the other side of the house, though he spoke quietly. "Yugi? Honey, why are you calling me so late? It's kind of hard to talk right now..." Yami trailed off. I could practically see him running one hand through his spiked hair. He didn't sound angry for me calling him. The yami sounded...worried. I then realized I was crying harder than ever. "Honey?" He only called me that when I was sick or he was trying to talk me into something. "Why are you crying? What happened?! Is everything okay?" A broken whisper came out.

I wanted to scream at him at that moment. 'No! It's not okay! You hurt me! I'm broken! Can't you feel it! I'm torn to pieces you arrogant-' A few curse words were to follow but all that came out really was: "N-no, not- not okay. C-Can't you f-feel it?" Following were only sobs, sniffles, and coughs. A sigh eased through the phone.

_Honey, why you calling me, so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now._

_Honey why are you crying is everything okay?_

"Listen," There was a pause. "I can't be too loud. I have to whisper." The voice sounded on edge as if he were about to have a panic attack instead of me. He took in a deep breath it shook unlike the usual steadiness in the darker's voice.

I took in the same breath, shaky and not very suttle. "Why? A-aren't you home with Ryou?" I asked. I knew it was none of my business but the question just came out. Ryou and Yami had roomed with each other since Yami had gotten his own body and Ryou needed a roommate.

"No, I'm with-," A pause. "I am at a friend's house. She invited me over afterwards." He let it out like taking his first breath as if he'd been holding it in. "She's in the next room...so..." He left it floating awkwardly. I understood instantly. He wanted to get back to her. She was his new girlfriend, whoever she was.

_I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud_

_Well my girls in the next room_

"O-oh right, I-I'll go now." I wanted so desperately to say a simple 'see you later' but I could never say that to him, not now.

"No!" I was shocked I actually jumped at the shout. My violet-eyes went wide in terror. A calm chuckle followed it. "You know, I wish it was you, here with me." Then an emotionless laugh. He sounded insane, or like a player a mere heartbreaker.

"M-me too, Yami." The words escaped before I could understand what I had said. "I-I mean-,"

Yami had a smile in his voice, it was soft and sweet, like his tone. "I guess we never really moved on, huh?" The voice was happy, like when were dating and he saw something he liked. "It's good to hear your voice," He continued. "I love it when you say my name. You voice sounds like honey, so very sweet and smooth, coming from you lips, my light." A heat flashed across my cheekbones. I fell on my knees, finally giving in and curling up on the kitchen floor.

"Don't- don't say that!" I cried. "Don't do it! Hearing those words- it makes me...It makes me weak..." I whimpered into the phone line. I couldn't lie, I cried like a little girl.

"Yugi," That man's voice would be the death of me. "Stop crying baby. Go lay down." He urged. I should've agreed and hung up, but I was still in my weak state where all that came out was the truth.

I wailed. "I can't! I-I can't say goodbye! I'm...I'm scared Yami!" I knew in the back of my mind I'd wake Joey. I couldn't help to care, I cried harder than when I had read the note that had ended me. Every broken piece of my heart pulsed as my blood ran cold.

_Sometimes i wish it was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's good to hear your voice saying my name _

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips on an angel _

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_Lay down _

_I never wanna say goodbye_

"Damn." The curse broke the silence coming from the elder. "Gods, you make it so hard to be faithful hikari." A dry laugh left my sore throat. Faithful? He was one to talk! He had left me! But...here I was crying in the middle of my best friend's kitchen while I talk to the man who broke me. A chuckle rang out. "You know it's funny you are calling me tonight." I was about to ask before he answered out of repitition. "Yes, I dreamt about you."

_But god you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

_And yes I dreamt of you too_

A yawn fled from my mouth as I slowly reached up to cover it. "Where _are_ you, Yugi? This isn't your regular number." Damn, I cursed to myself. Leave it to him to figure it out.

"I'm at Joey's..." Joey and Yami had created friction with one another since Joey wanted to 'knock that smirk off his face', as he had put it. The two had stayed away from each other after Joey had to be held back by Honda and I threatening the darker side of my soul with more curses than I knew.

"Ah, of course." There was no blame in my voice like I had thought there would have been, just a slight hint of humor. "He doesn't know you're talking to me does he?" Yami didn't need a vocal answer to know it was a negative. "If he finds out, will he start a fight? I do not wish to fight a friend." His voice now sounded tired again, as if thinking of a fight had worn him out.

"Yeah, I don't want a fight either." I admitted. I hated violence to the depth of my core. I believe friendship is how to 'win' in life. I used to, at least. Before it was thrown back into my face. I shook my head wiping, or more like clawing, away my tears. "Does she know, I mean, that you're talking to me?"

A low laugh almost a chuckle but too rich to be one. "No, no I don't think she has a clue. She's asleep anyway." At his next tone I could tell he was scrunching his nose like something repulsed him. "She doesn't sleep like you though. She tosses a lot and snores. You always slept like a kitten, soft and sweet, always curled close..." I smiled softly at the memory of Yami's warm body pressed against my back. I remember if I shifted he would too and turn away from me. I always hated that it drove me to pouting always, but I loved it at the same time. I missed that toned arm wrapped around my middle, stroking my stomach and kissing my ear...

"I-I wish you were here. I miss you, Yami. I'm hurt-" I choke up again and the tears threaten to overwelm me again. "I-I mean..." I sigh through my nose with a small smile, speaking into the phone full on. "You're right, I guess we really didn't move on...I know I never did...and I really like you saying my name. You're l-like my sweet angel Yami, and I love the sounds coming from your lips..." I laughed softly. A real one from the soul as it got warmer. My ears felt as if they were going to burn off from embarrassment.

"You're voice makes me weak, Yugi." He breathed out. I could see him now: staring at the ceiling then closing his eyes with a sigh.

_He doesn't know you're talking to me_

_Will it start a fight?_

_No I don't think she has a clue_

_Well my girl's in the next room_

_Sometime i wish it was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's good to hear your voice saying my name _

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips on an angel _

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

This was what needed. I needed happiness. I needed Yami. I was happy he was going to talk to me. I could sleep easier. Though, we're still not back together this is a good start. Maybe in a while after I can trust him again, maybe then we can start over...I'm not sure if I can yet. But maybe soon.

I felt a yawn build up. I released it with a long sigh afterwards only to hear a yawn echoing from the phone. We both needed sleep. I wipe at my red eyes again and rub them knowing well if I do they'd become sore. I didn't care. "Go lay down and go to sleep Yami. We can talk... later." I promised to myself. He probably would never know how hard those words were for me to say everytime I see him. But I know they are important. A secret promise between me and him. That I would live on another day just for him.

"I can not say good-bye, Aibou." A joking tone mixed with mischief came from the ex-King's mouth and through the cords. I shivered slightly, closing my eyes.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, Baby I never want to say good-bye. I mean, gods Yugi Moto, you make it hard to be faithful with these words of yours, my light, my angel." He purred into the phone. "You sound so sweet and innocent it almost hurts. I never want to say good-bye, but time is passing and we must both get to bed, so instead of good-bye, good night my angel, even though I never want to say good-bye." I smiled and let the phone slip from my grasp as the dial tone sounded. I quickly hung up the phone and raced up stairs, ready to jump into the guest bed and fall asleep. The quicker to Yami the happier I'll be! I smile and curl under the covers.

Happy...

Angel...

_Lay down I never wanna say goodbye_

_But god you make it hard to be faithful_

_with the lips of an angel_

_It's good to hear your voice saying my name _

_it sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips on an angel _

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_Lay down, never wanna say goodbye_

**Me: By the way, the reason the girl has no name is because well honestly I'd hate to hurt anyone else and I REALLY don't like Peachshipping. **

**Yuki, Yumi, Yami, and Yugi: *hisses and the hikaris hides behind their yamis***

**Note: Yami technically wasn't with the girl. Yugi merely assumed that. Whether she was or not isn't benificial to the plot so I let it hang and not make it known. Your guess, not mine.**


End file.
